


Lose your virginity

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Lose your virginity

You sit in the hut that Hosea builded one day. It only has a bed, a table plus Chairs and a fireplace in it. Hosea sits next too you. You look him in the eyes. You know that Hosea hasn't gotten love for a long time. You want to change that. You disappeared from the camp because you want to go hunting. Hosea thinks so. He doesn't even know what you're up to.

You love him. You don't care how old he is. He's just the guy you stand on. He is mature and has experience in life. You bend over to him, and gently put your lips on his. He is short and petrified before reciprocating the kiss. 

,,Y/N what..." He starts.

But you interrupt him again with a kiss. Your hand raises his right thigh. You are getting closer and closer to his sanctuary. He gets more restless.

,,C'mon Hosea. I want you. Take me." You begging.

Then he finally begins to touch you. He opens your blouse button by button to then strip it from your shoulders and throw it on the floor. That's better. You notice how you get wet. You begin to massage his sanctuary, which elicits him from moaning. With your free hand, you open his vest, and his shirt, and drop both to the ground.

Then you take the rest clothes of each other. Until you sit naked in front of each other. He's really big. You wonder if it fits into you at all. He gently presses you on the mattress, then he positions himself over you. While you share a passionate tongue kiss, Hosea slowly pushes a finger into your cunt. You moan loudly. He pushes another finger into you, and then fucks you with them.

You let out a loud moan again and again. Then he finally pulls his fingers back, and slowly pushes his cock into you. He knows that you are a virgin. And he feels honored that you let him take your virginity. It hurts but you want him not to stop. Not now. It feels so good at the same time. When he is finally completely in you, he lets you get used to his size. You are grateful to him for that.

He slowly pushes into you. But you don't want it slow. Your too horny for that. But you don't know what the sentence you're saying to him will trigger.

,,C'mon take me daddy!" you moan.

And suddenly he is like a wild animal. Like a stallion who hasn't been allowed to have sex for ages. He literally destroys you with his wild hard bumps. But you like it. You both let out a loud groan again and again. His bumps become even wilder, harder and faster. He let you feel dizzy. But you love it. You never thought that this one sentence would make Hosea so wild.

,,Oh yes Daddy!" You moan.

He lets out a moan that sounds like an animal. It makes you crazy. You both get close. He puts your legs over his shoulders, and now comes even deeper and wilder. Suddenly you feel a pull in your abdomen. You know it doesn't take long. After four more bumps you come. Hosea moans loudly, hits hard twice before he comes into you.

Heavy breathing, he lays down on you. You wrap your legs around his waist. You open your eyes and look at him. He's beautiful.

Oh, fuck. Hosea that was amazing. Damn." You sigh.

Yes. That was it. I love you." he whispers.

But you still understood.

"I love you too daddy." You grin.

You feel Hosea's cock twitching inside of you, as you sayed the word Daddy. Man he really seems to loves it when you call him so. Hosea will get up, but you put your legs even tighter around his waist, and put him back on and into you. He understands, lays down on you again, and closes his eyes. And so do you.


End file.
